Locating a desired portion of information on the World Wide Web (“web”) can be challenging because the amount of information available. Query processing systems permit a user to search information on the web, and attempt to return search results that are relevant to a search query provided by the user. The goal of a query processing system is to provide links to high quality, relevant search results (e.g., links to web pages) to the user based on the search query.